


Gleb remembers

by Pillow_Niddo



Category: Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: F/M, Test for AO3 Feed, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pillow_Niddo/pseuds/Pillow_Niddo
Summary: It's just a drabble. Might delete. To check if the AO3 Feed is working.100 words of pain for one Gleb Vaganov
Relationships: Anya | Anastasia Romanov/Gleb Vaganov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Gleb remembers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! First work ever posted. May or may not delete, but basically it's a traditional Glenya drabble set post-musical.

**_Gleb remembers._ **

Paris was a bit warmer than Leningrad, he realizes, while pulling his threadbare coat around him. That cursed room - the room where he last saw his first, perhaps only, love - pierces his mind like a bullet. He clutches his head between his arms; the thought pains him so. 

He wonders if his dearest Anya is happy with her choice - the anarchist’s son Sudayev - and sighs. He knows she’s doing well; he’s made sure of that. Now he’s paying for it with his life.

He looks behind him one last time. He blesses Anya, and crosses into the afterlife.


End file.
